This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The long-term objective of this funded research is to treat type I Diabetes and to prevent its devastating complications using islet-cell xeno transplantation. Through the three funded program project grants we are actively exploring the use of porcine islets as an alternative to human islets for transplantation to reverse diabetes in humans. In this collaboration between the CMRR and the Diabetes Institute for Immunology and Transplantation (DIIT) at U of MN, our goal is to 1) assess the readiness and/or suitability of the transplantation site by measuring the vascularization with ultra high field (UHF) MRI and 2) assess the pre- and post-transplant viability of islets using magnetic resonance spectroscopy methods.